All Through the Night
by Jume
Summary: A song fic, Lily's POV. Just rewrote some of the nasty html and a few lines...


_Sleep, my child, and peace attend thee, All through the night._

"James, I'm going to put Harry to bed," Lily said. She was an attractive woman with waist-length very red hair. She walked out of the living room to the next room which was decorated with a blue pattern. Lily and James had conjured it themselves. Yes, conjured; they were wizards, and with any luck little Harry would be too. 

'That's funny,' she thought when she heard a "zing" and a "pop" sound coming from the living room,' I wonder what James is doing now.' 

She'd just finished tucking Harry into his crib when James suddenly shouted, "Lily! take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!." Lily suddenly remembered the rules they'd set up for evacuating the house if Voldemort came. She picked Harry up, blanket and all, and ran to the back parlor room where she'd have more time to disapperate. Someone stumbled in the living room, the door burst open, a high pitched cackle sounded. She heard the words of the killing curse being spoken in the living room, but she knew that James couldn't die unless she was ki.... 'Get a grip on yourself Lil,' she thought to herself, and then she reached for her wand. She pointed it at herself and Harry and was just about to disapperate when... 

"Hello Lily," it was Voldemort himself. "Please hand me the baby, and I just might let you live." 

"Not Harry!Not Harry!Please---I'll do anything..." 'I can't let him have Harry,' Lily thought,' I just can't...' Her thoughts were broken off. 

"Stand aside. Stand aside, girl!" 

Lily unconsiously began to scream and sob heavily," Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" She was desperate, she was repeating herself. 

"Stand aside, you silly girl.... stand aside now..." 

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead---" 'Well at least James and I will be together always this way.' "Not Harry! Please...have mercy...have mercy..." Her voice was cut off as Voldemort began to slowly whisper the killing curse, Avada Kedavra, hoping to drag out the agony. Green light filled the room. Harry was still almost-asleep. The screams slowly ended. Voldemort then picked the almost-sleeping Harry up. 

"So this is the infant who was prophesied to destroy me." He laughed eerily." Let's see if you can survive..." He pointed his wand, "AVADA KEDAVRA! More green light filled the room. Then there was a "crack". Suddenly, the light bounced from Harry's forehead to Voldemort's. Harry was dropped to the ground, but the blanket stilled his fall. The excitement of the day finally put him to sleep so he didn't see the quasi-transparent figure crawl to the door and then disappear. __

Guardian angels, God will send thee, All through the night.

**Lily saw Rubeus Hagrid walking among the ruins of the Potter household from a vantage point high in the sky. Hardly anything was intact still. Hagrid heard a soft gurgle. 'No, it can't be possible...' But it was. Harry Potter was sleeping soundly under a piece of roof. Hagrid picked him up happily, and he woke up.**

"Well, how 'bout that Mr. Potter. Yer still alive!" Hagrid couldn't contain his joy. He walked outside and there was Sirius Black and his famous motorcycle, staring dumbstruck at the house. 

"How bad is it Hagrid? Oh my! is that Harry?! I don't believe it. Here, take my bike back to Dumbledore-- I suppose that is were you were headed next?" Sirius looked as if he'd been crying. "I was in there earlier, I saw James, and Lily..." He hung his head. "Anyways, go on Hagrid, it's dark, no one'll see you." 

"Thanks Sirius. I'm real sorry 'bout James. I'll get back to you soon..." Hagrid took off on the motorcycle, and his last look at Black showed that he was on the ground sobbing. 

Soon, not ten minutes after Harry'd fallen asleep again, Lily watched Hagrid lower the great motorcycle to Privet Drive. She saw him talking to Profs. McGonagall and Dumbledore talking to Hagrid. A few moments passed and Dumbledore set Harry in his bundle of blankets on the doorstill of Number Four. Hagrid appeared to be yelling, Lily couldn't hear a thing. 

'I wonder what's wrong with my hearing,' she thought. 

'Maybe its because we're dead, Lil.' Lily turned arround and saw James. 

'We're what!?' 

'Dead. I suppose this is what we call heaven. You've been staring at Harry ever since you got here.'

'How long's that been?' 

'A few hours.'

'How come we can talk without speaking?' 

'It's one of the perks of being deceased.' James smiled. He joined Lily on her cloud-- at least that is what she thought they were, she hadn't noticed them before. 

_ Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,_ Hill and vale in slumber sleeping, I my loving vigil keeping, All through the night...

James and Lily were on their stomaches side by side, waitching Harry, wishing they could listen to the gurgling sounds that pre-speaking babies usually make, and were over all acting just as parents of new-borns would as they'd not see him in person for many a year. The stars beside them revolved slowly, and the other transperant figures arround them whispered softly to themselves, leaving the young couple alone "with" their son. Soon, to them, the sun began to rise. Lily remarked to herself that it was the most beautiful sunrise she'd seen. She was surprised when James answered in the affirmative. Lily'd forgoten they could read the minds of the otehrs up there, unlike being unable to communicate--like with Harry. A few hours later, Lily saw the door of Number Four start to open. She turned arround and let James hold her close: she didn't think she'd want to see that. 

DISCLAIMER: I am NOT trying to claim either the song, or HP related stuff(which is almost everything) J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and related items, and I don't know exactly who wrote "All Through the Night".(all my music book says is that it's a Welsh song) This song-fic has been rattling through my head for two-odd weeks. I hoped you enjoyed it. It's sadder than my usual fic.


End file.
